


Mr. Mom

by thebadwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: A seven year old Rosie wonders what Mother's day means to her.





	Mr. Mom

In honor of mother’s day, I thought I’d write this. I believe Mother’s day is in March in the UK (correct me if I’m wrong) but since I’m in America I’m writing this now. This was supposed to be up yesterday but I didn’t have time.

 

Seven-Year-old Rosie wonders what Mother’s Day means to her. Not connected to my other stories.

 

\--

 

Rosie had a **big** problem. Well, it seemed like a big problem for her. Her class had made mother’s day gifts at school and she had no idea who she was going to give it to.

 

Her friends were going home to their Mum and Dad. They had a mother to give their gift to. She didn’t. Her mother had died when she was very small. The thought didn’t really make her sad or anything. She didn’t really remember her mother enough to get sad when she thought about her.

 

She did have two godmothers. She thought about giving them the gift she had made but it didn’t feel right. They took her places, babysat her, and loved her but they weren’t her mother.

 

What was a mother?  Did someone have to be a girl to be a motherly figure?

 

That question made her pause and think.

 

Mothers took care of you. They brushed your hair, fed you, took care of you when you were sick, and helped you with your homework. They did more than that though. They held you when you were sad and made everything better.

 

Kind of like a dad but different.

 

Who did she have in her life like that?

 

There was Uncle Sherlock. He fit the bill but he wasn’t a woman. He was a boy.

 

Sometimes her Papa woke her up for school in the morning but sometimes Uncle Sherlock did it. Whenever she looked at the cafeteria menu and didn’t like what they were having Sherlock would pack her a lunch. He could braid hair better than her Papa so he often did it.

 

The more she thought about it the more “Mom” things she thought of.

 

Whenever she was sick and in bed it was usually Sherlock who took care of her. Whenever she had a bad dream it was either Sherlock or Papa who helped her back to bed.

 

As Papa led her into the flat she was still conflicted about what do.

 

“How was school darling?”   Sherlock asked as she walked in.

 

She wanted to give Sherlock the gift she had made. He might not be her mom but it felt right.

 

“I have something for you,” she said walking over to him.

 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as the child walked closer to him. He set his laptop down on the coffee table to make room from her. She opened her backpack and pulled out a small package. She sat down in his lap clutching the package.

 

“What is it?” he asked looking at the small bundle in her fingers.

 

“We made these for our moms,” she said handing him the package. “I don’t have one...so…”

 

Sherlock took the package and looked down at it. He knew it was Mother’s day soon. He expected her to make something for Molly or Mrs. Hudson.

 

“Thank you,” he said.

 

He opened the package to find a homemade magnet inside. Elbow macaroni covered the edges. A small space in the middle bore the message “thanks for taking care of me!’. Sherlock smiled as he ran his fingers over it.

 

“Do you like it?” she asked.

 

“Of course I do,” he said giving the little one a hug.

 

“I’m going to play,” she said climbing down out of his lap.

 

She had made the right decision. She’d never seen him smile so much. She quickly ran off to her room.

 

Sherlock looked up to see John looking at him with a curious look. It was a mix between surprise and sadness.

 

“I didn’t even think about how she’d handle mother’s day,” John said.

 

“It seems she handled it very well,” Sherlock said standing up.

 

“I guess you’re right,” he said as Sherlock placed the magnet on the refrigerator.

 

Yes. As usual, he was right.

 


End file.
